memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Klingon Empire
:"may' vISuvqang HochDaqDaq, wo'vaD!" :("I will fight any battle, anywhere... for the Empire!") ::- Martok, 2375 The Klingon Empire (also referred to as the Imperial Klingon Empire or Klingon Imperial Empire) was the official state of the Klingon people, founded in the 9th century by Kahless the Unforgettable, who first united the Klingon homeworld of Qo'noS. Since then the Klingon Empire expanded its sphere of influence by conquering numerous systems and incorporating them in the Empire. Government Officially, the Klingon Empire was a feudal monarchy, with power residing in the Emperor, who was traditionally a descendant of Kahless. In reality, however, power lay with the Klingon High Council. The position of emperor was abandoned (but not officially abolished) in the mid-21st century, but was revived in 2369 when a group of clerics created a clone of Kahless, who was accepted as the new Emperor, albeit only as a religious figurehead. ( ) The Chancellor, the true leader of the Empire, was head of the High Council, which consisted of twenty-four members representing various Great Houses (tuqmey, essentially, the nobility). The Chancellor was protected at all times by the Yan-Isleth (Brotherhood of the Sword). ( ) Women were not normally permitted to hold seats on the High Council. Despite that, Gowron once offered Ambassador K'Ehleyr a seat on the Council in exchange for her support of his bid to be Chancellor. ( ) Also, Azetbur, the daughter of Chancellor Gorkon, was permitted to succeed him as Chancellor in 2293. ( ) Various factions almost constantly challenged the leadership of the Empire, and so over time the Klingons developed a strict and rigorous Rite of Succession to determine their leader. According to tradition, one was permitted to challenge the leader on the grounds of cowardice or dishonorable conduct and fight in single combat. Should the challenger slay the incumbent, he assumed the role of the new leader. ( ) Because of the Klingon propensity for violence, shrewd Klingon chancellors redirected hostilities outward, where they would otherwise cause a civil war. In the 2150s, the Klingon chancellor instructed Duras to recapture Jonathan Archer after the latter escaped imprisonment on Rura Penthe. In this way, the chancellor focused the blame for certain internal problems on an external cause. ( ) Likewise, Gowron focused his soldiers' energies on invading first the Cardassian Union and later the Federation in order to avoid internal conflicts at home. ( ) Aside from challenges to the primary leadership of the Empire, there was also frequent feuding between the various Great Houses. Most often, the challenge was made on the floor of the High Council and resolved on the battlefield. However, on occasion, some "dishonorable" House leaders chose to make more insidious attacks by undermining the standing of their enemies. D'Ghor underhandedly attacked the House of Kozak in this way in the early 2370s. ( ) Economy The main currency unit of the Empire was the darsek. ( ; ) Military See: Klingon Defense Force Culture See: Klingon Groups *Order of the Bat'leth *Order of Kahless History * See: Klingon history Klingon space * See: Klingon planets, Klingon Neutral Zone Subject species * Arin'Sen * Kriosians * Tessic's species (uncertain) * Xarantine (uncertain) Appendices Background The unrealized series Star Trek: Phase II would have established a Klingon Empire which would have been based more on Imperial Japan (much like the Romulans were based off of the Roman Empire), rather than the canon Klingon Empire described here. See Kitumba. In the TNG episode , Wesley Crusher asked Captain Picard if an event happened "...before the Klingons joined the Federation?" This statement has never been explained in canon, and latter episodes clearly show a Klingon Empire that didn't join the Federation. External links * * * Klingon Imperial Diplomatic Corps – an extensive site with detailed information about Klingon history and culture * Imperial Klingon Academy – Klingon Academy 'ampaS tlhIngan - helping to promote Klingon education, culture and family lines * http://www.kagqm.org - Mostly information on Klingon fandom and costuming sv:Klingonska imperiet cs:Klingonská říše de:Klingonisches Reich es:Imperio Klingon fr:Empire Klingon ja:クリンゴン帝国 nl:Klingon Rijk pl:Imperium Klingońskie Category:Governments